pallettownfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty
Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi) is a friend and former travelling companion of Ash Ketchum. She is currently the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym, officially known as the Cerulean Gym. She hands out the Cascade Badge to trainers who defeat her. History Early Life Misty grew up in the Cerulean Gym as the youngest of The Sensational Sisters, where she once strode into the mouth of a Gyarados as a baby and it closed before spitting her out, which caused her to become afraid of Gyarados. She was also left without dolls and having hand-me-down dolls. She eventually got tired of her sisters' personalities and left the Cerulean Gym at the age of 10 with her Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie to become at Water Pokémon Master. Kanto In Pokémon - I Choose You!, Misty accidently fished Ash Ketchum out of a river and saw his Pikachu was badly hurt. She directed him to the Viridian City Pokémon Center, when he stole her Bicycle to escape the flock of Spearow that were chasing him. It was destroyed when Pikachu used ThunderShock to defeat the Spearow which lead Misty to follow Ash until he got her a new bike. She was absolutly dismayed when Ash captured a Caterpie because she hated three things: carrots, peppers and Bug-type Pokémon. It got worse when Caterpie evolved into Metapod, but it disappeared when it evolved into a Butterfree, one of the many Bug-types that Misty considers "beautiful". In The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, Ash went to Cerulean City for his next Gym Battle, but Misty didn't want him to see that her sisters had turned the gym into an aquarium and were just giving out badges for free. However, Ash refused to listen to her and saw it. She then battled Ash as a temporary Gym Leader, but Team Rocket interrupted the battle and left it unfinished. However, Ash was given the Cascade Badge by Daisy because of their gratitude. Misty originally just went with Ash so he could get a new bike for her. However, she forgot about the bike and used this as an excuse to travel with him and accomplish her own dream of becoming a Water Pokémon Master. She also seems to have a tendency to get friendships with younger characters such as Mikey, Sakura and Max, possibly due to her own condition with her sisters. She also captures a Horsea in Tentacool and Tentacruel after healing it from trying to stop a swarm of Tentacool and a Giant Tentacruel. She also accidently captures a Psyduck after escaping Hypnosis from the Pokémon Lover's Club's Hypno in Hypno's Naptime. In Who Gets To Keep Togepi?, Misty wondered if the Pokémon Egg Ash found in Grampa Canyon would hatch into a Tentacruel or Lapras, when Team Rocket stole it. When the egg hatched, Misty swiped the egg from Ash and Brock right before it hatched, which caused Togepi to see Misty as its mother and refuse to go to anyone but her, despite the fact that Ash won the tournament fair and square. Pikachu agreed to help Misty look after it. She later leaves her Horsea and Starmie with her sisters later on. In the Indigo Plateau Conference, Misty temporarily became Ash's coach along with Brock. Orange Archipelago Misty journeys along with Ash to the Orange Archipelago for the visit to Valencia Island and then joins him and Tracey Sketchit through their journey in the Orange League in which she temporarily believes her Psyduck evolves into Golduck and uses it against Marina. However, she soon realizes Psyduck never left its Poké Ball. Also, she captures a Poliwag. Johto Misty also journeys with Ash to Johto while in the Johto League and her Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl, and later Politoed. She captures an energetic little Corsola on Yellow Rock Isle and reaches the Top 4 in the Whirl Cup after beating Ash with Psyduck, but later loses to her rival Trinity. She later coaches Ash again in the Silver Conference, but is later forced to use her old bike to return to the Cerulean Gym and take over after her sisters take a vacation. She leaves after beating the Invincible Pokémon Brothers and heads back to Cerulean City. Gym Leader Upon arriving, Misty realizes that two Pokémon Inspection Agency agents were on their way and would shut down the Gym if there was no leader and rushed to the gym. To her horror, she saw that four boys on her sisters fan club had enraged one of the Magikarp raised at the gym and caused it to evolve into a Gyarados. She then attempts to conquer her fear of Gyarados after the accident in her childhood and teams up with Nurse Joy to return Gyarados to its Poké Ball. However, she is forced to trap Gyarados in a cage when the Invincible Pokémon Brothers show up and Kim challenges her to a battle to see who should be the Cerulean Gym Leader. However, Kai and Kail unleash their Tentacruel 3-on-1 against Misty's Corsola. She gains Gyarados' trust by protecting it from a Poison Sting attack and then takes over the Gym after Nurse Joy reveals herself to actually be Agent Joy from the PIA on inspection. She later meets up with her old friend Sakura who wants a rematch for a badge, when she realizes her sisters ran out of Cascade Badges. She then gets a new set from Kinso after retrieving them from Pokémon gangsters and then has the first Gym Battle from Sakura and she wins with her Espeon. Misty then remains Gym Leader. Prior to A Date With Delcatty, the sisters returned, but only Daisy remained. Misty showed Casey to a trainer called Georgio who wanted a date with her. After protecting his Delcatty from Butch and Cassidy, Misty returned to the gym with Togepi, leaving Casey to date Georgio. She then decided to meet Ash. Hoenn Misty comes over to Hoenn in The Princess and the Togepi and meets Ash, Brock, May and Max near the entrance to the Mirage Kingdom. Colonel Hansen then attempts to steal Misty's Togepi to take over the Mirage Kingdom and they learn that because Hansen is an impure-hearted human, his taking over of the Mirage Kingdom would destroy the Togepi Paradise in A Togepi Mirage!. The Togepi then come out from the Togepi Paradise and aid Misty's Togepi, using Metrenome to make Togepi evolve into Togetic. Misty then leaves Togetic with the Togepi in the Togepi Paradise before returning to Kanto. In Luvdisc is a Mant Splendored Thing, she has another visit from Tracey and it is revealed they have two Luvdisc Pokémon, Caserin and Luverin. Luverin refused to date Caserin and left Luverin to be captured by Butch and Cassidy. They then rescue Luverin and Caserin from Team Rocket and they start a relationship that allows Daisy's next show to get on. Kanto Battle Frontier Misty visits Ash in Pallet Town in The Scheme Team, where it is revealed that Tracey gave her an Egg that had hatched into an Azurill and she brought it so Professor Oak could see. In The Right Place and the Right Mime, she temporarily traveled with them again up until A Real Cleffa-Hanger, where she returned to the Cerulean Gym. She returned again in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, where she battled Dr. Yung and his Mirage Aggron, but lost. She later teamed up with them to battle Mirage Master's Mirage Mewtwo, but she too was overpowered by Mewtwo. She then returned to the Cerulean Gym, where she remains. Pokémon At Cerulean Gym She presumably also has access to any other Pokémon at the Gym, such as Luverin, Seaking, Goldeen, Shellder, Magikarp, and Seel, due to being the Gym Leader. Released Temporary Borrowed Achievements *Champion of the Queen of the Princess Day Festival contest in Princess vs. Princess. *Champion of the Altomare Canal Race in Pokémon Heroes. *Champion of the Seaking Catching Day competition in Hook, Line, and Stinker. *Ranked "Top 4" in the Whirl Cup. *Runner-up and default winner in the privately organized Mini-Tournament for Togepi. *Possible winner/runner-up of the Swimsuit Beauty pagent in Beauty and The Beach. In the games ''Pokémon Yellow Version Misty appears as the leader of the Cerulean Gym in ''Pokémon Yellow Version. Red appears and challenges her against Staryu and Starmie. After defeating her, she gives Red the Cascade Badge. ''Pokémon Puzzle League Misty also appears in ''Pokémon Puzzle League as one of the opponents. She uses Horsea, Psyduck and Staryu. She gives Ash the Cascade Badge after he beats her and is not seen after. She is also playable. Trivia *People have assumed that Misty may have a crush on Ash. Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Water-type trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ash's friends Category:Sensational Sisters